Princess Rose
by BBSweetie
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a Royal Moroi-in fact, she's the last in her line. During her senior year at St. Vladimir's, she will go through extreme tribulations-Including her sexy new guardian by the name of none other than Dimitri Belikov-along with her best friend and Dhampir guardian, Lissa Dragomir. Can Rose get through all of the drama that seems to be piling on in her life?
1. Princess Rose

**Wow, it's been awhile! Here's my new story-Princess Rose! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Richelle Mead except the plot. This disclaimer applies to all future chapters.**

Chapter 1

I watched on cheerily with my fellow Moroi as the Dhampir fought against "Strigoi" in the school's show of events for the Queen's visit. These happened usually once every six months, and they were always fun to be a part of. I sat in the comfy chairs meant for royals with my good friend, Christian Ozera. Sure, we had a rocky relationship, but it was still a good one.

"Whoo! Go, Lissa!" I whooped for my best friend who was currently in a fight with a "Strigoi", better known as a guardian in disguise. I couldn't tell who the guardian was, but something about his tall stature seemed familiar…

"Hey, Rose, the Queen is watching you." Christian whispered to me and I turned sharply to my right to see that she was indeed watching me. I quickly looked away and gulped. The Queen had had her eyes on me ever since I was little—right after my parents were killed in a Strigoi attack.

I suppose I'd better explain. My name is Rose Hathaway, well, Princess Rose Hathaway, but I'm not a fan of titles. I'm the last Hathaway in existence, which is why I have the princess title. My parents were killed when I was very little, and I don't even really remember them, which I guess is pretty sad. Anyway, I'm a Moroi with a "very special future" so says the Queen. As if.

I saw Lissa—she's my best friend and soon-to-be guardian—take a hit and I winced. "I hope she's not too damaged after this." I told Christian and he nodded. Christian and Lissa had been dating for the past year and I could tell he was just as worried about her as I was.

"But you can heal her, right?" He asked hopefully, and I shrugged. Healing was one of my abilities, as well as reading auras.

"Sure I can, but she probably won't let me considering what it does to me." Spirit—that's what we'd come to call my abilities by—was a very taxing element. It took energy from my mind and body, creating what was called darkness inside my soul. Gruesome, right? Lissa was a good best friend and she usually pulled it out of me, but she still didn't like me using it. I argued that I could take it—I was more concerned for her safety from pulling the darkness out—but she disagreed.

Lissa and I are mentally and spiritually bonded. We discovered that it had to have happened after she was almost killed in a Strigoi attack on our school last year, and I healed her back from the dead using a crazy amount of Spirit. We're still figuring it out—but from what we can gather, she can feel my emotions and take the darkness away from me, as well as enter my head and see through my eyes when my emotions are strong enough. I personally think it's an invasion of privacy, but she doesn't seem to think so, always saying, "It's better to be safe than sorry."

The match ended while I was deep in thought, with Lissa actually coming out as victor. "Yay, Liss!" I chanted. She was definitely the best novice out there, and I was lucky I was going to have her as one of my guardians—since for some reason I needed two. My other one has still yet to be determined, but whatever. I just hoped it was someone with good taste in music, not some 80s crap that Lissa's parents are always listening to.

Speaking of Lissa, she jogged over to me and Christian and I gave her a big congratulatory hug. "That was awesome, Liss! You totally smoked his ass." I said and she laughed.

"Thanks, hopefully I'll be the same way during the field experience." I nodded. The field experience was a six-week course for senior novices to take part in. They were each assigned a Moroi to guard and guardians would dress up as "Strigoi" and attack them in order to test their skills and get them ready to actually guard a Moroi in the real world.

The horn blared, signaling the next event was about to begin. I scooted over and patted the other half of the chair so Lissa could sit down. I was small—being a Moroi—so there was definitely enough room for both of us in these large chairs.

The rest of the day passed by nicely as the other events took place. Soon after, we all gathered in the common area for dinner. The room had been set up quite nicely for the queen's arrival, and there was, unfortunately, assigned seating. I sighed and hugged Lissa goodbye as I went over to the Moroi side of the area. Lissa said goodbye and put a finger to her head to let me know she was always taking care of me and watching me through the bond. Her table was with some other Dhampir who happened to be both of our friends—lucky duck. She sat down next to Eddie Castile and Mason Ashford as I pouted about who I was sitting with—the other snobby royals.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Princess Rosemarie Hathaway." A teenage boy voice drawled as I sat down at the table.

"Hi, Jesse." Jesse Zeklos was a royal Moroi at this school, though he didn't have a title like I did. Jesse Zeklos was also a sleazy pig.

"Come to join your real friends?" He asked slyly, and I grumbled.

"I'm sitting here because I'm assigned to be. _Those_ are my real friends." I said, jerking a thumb in Lissa's direction. Jesse waved off my comment and sneered.

"Sure, sure. Be friends with the moronic halflings. But, Rose, I have a feeling you'll be one of us very soon." Jesse said with a grin and I snorted to hide my fear at his words.

"As if." I said as if Jesse was an annoying pest that I was swatting off my shoulder—which he was.

The dinner commenced then as the Queen entered the common room. Everyone stood and bowed their heads to her as she walked by slowly. I couldn't really see her since my head was bowed, but I saw her silver heels stop in front of me and I looked up slowly.

I gulped and bowed my head again. "Good evening, your majesty."

"Rosemarie. It's good to see you again. You may rise." I lifted my head to look at her and saw that she had a soft smile on her face.

"It's good to see you are in such good health. You are looking more and more like your mother every day." She said with a smile and I returned it.

"Th-thank you, your majesty." I was still quite unnerved that she was speaking to me. Although it did make sense, I was the last Hathaway.

"I would love it if you spent a few days at court, Rosemarie. We'll talk later, huh?" She winked and resumed walking down the center aisle and I met Lissa's eyes. She shrugged. Looks like neither of us were prepared for that.

As dinner resumed and the food was brought out, I didn't find myself very hungry; Jesse had stopped his annoying threats and now just simply looked at me out of the corner of his eye with a…with a _hunger_ in his eyes that caused me to look away and my stomach to churn. I looked over at Lissa again to see her looking at me concernedly; no doubt she had felt my fear of Jesse. She held up her fork full of food, no doubt questioning why I wasn't eating, and I shook my head. At this point I was feeling quite nauseous and didn't think I could stomach anything without spewing it everywhere.

After the dinner, Lissa made her way over to me and stood protectively in front of me. "Are you all right? You don't look so good." She said, her eyes gazing at my face with concern. I didn't know what I looked like, but I'm sure my face was acquiring some green tones at this point.

"I don't feel so well. I think I'm going to go to bed early." I put a hand to my stomach and Lissa put her hands on my shoulders and turned me around, making sure to keep some form of contact on me in case I keeled over.

"All right. I'll walk you to your room." I nodded gratefully at her as we made our way over to the Moroi dorm. My nausea had started to subside, but I still felt weary and lightheaded. It was odd, because Moroi never got sick—ever. It just wasn't a thing. "When did you start feeling sick?" Lissa asked and I shook my head.

"Right after the queen talked to me and Jesse looked at me with that weird—" My sentence cut off as Lissa halted and turned me around so she could look directly in my eyes.

"When Jesse looked at you with that weird what? What, Rose?" Lissa eyes searched mine and I knew she was probing my mind for answers.

"I don't know! It was just a weird look! Just a creepy, weird, look." I shook my head as if to clear it, only that made it worse as dizziness set in threefold. I swayed and Lissa caught me just as I fell, the world spinning around me before going completely dark.

**Welll...? What'd ya think? Let me know in a REVIEW!**

**Review! Review! It's off to review we go!**

**~BBSweetie~**


	2. Dimitri?

Chapter 2

I awoke with a pounding skull and heavy lids. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I squirmed and whimpered, remembering a time long ago when another hand was on my shoulder shaking me awake after a terrible accident that changed my life forever.

"Shh, Princess, it's alright. You're safe." An unfamiliar voice sounded with…was that a Russian accent? I squirmed again and squeezed my eyes closed, working against the heaviness of sleep and opening them slightly so that I could barely see. The first thing that registered was the piercing light and I hissed, shutting my eyes immediately. Suddenly, the light switched off and I could open my eyes freely and without pain.

I groaned and looked around, my eyes resting on a tall shadow that stood in my room. I let out a soft shriek and backed as far as I could against the wall. I couldn't see the profile, and frankly, the shadow was scaring me to death. It reminded me way too much of the shadows I saw that night before the guardians dragged me away to safety.

"Woah, hold on. I'm terribly sorry for startling you, Princess." The shadow moved forward so that he was in the light of the bedside lamp which had still been left on. "My name is Dimitri Belikov. Guardian Dimitri Belikov." He turned, pulling back his chin-length brown hair to reveal his neck which held six molnija marks. I relaxed slightly, putting my hand to my chest in an effort to calm my breathing.

"Great way to introduce yourself." I snorted and groaned as my head pounded again, holding a hand to it and squeezing my eyes shut. Suddenly there was another hand on top of mine, pulling it away and examining my skull.

"There is no external damage, most likely just a headache. I'll have the doctor fetch you some medication so it won't be a bother anymore, Princess." I looked up at Dimitri with a sideways glance and took in his features. This was certainly an interesting wakeup call. Dimitri was quite tall, towering over me even though I was sitting on a raised bed. His hair was a dark brown color, much like mine, but his ended at his jawline, hanging over his face, casting a shadow over his mysterious brown eyes. _Damn_, he was _hot_.

"Thanks." I said meekly, leaning against the wall for support and closing my eyes. Hearing—or rather feeling—him sit on the bed, I opened my right eye to gaze at him suspiciously. He was staring at me intently, and in order to break the silence, I cleared my throat and turned my head at him. "So, do you mind explaining to me what you're doing here?" I knew I was being somewhat rude, but my head was pounding and I was not in the best of moods. He coughed and let out a low chuckle.

"Right, sorry. It's actually kind of a complicated story. After you collapsed, Vasilisa rushed you here immediately and explained what had happened. Once she mentioned Lord Zeklos, he was immediately brought in and questioned. Unfortunately, a "weird look" isn't enough hard evidence, so he was let go. But, don't worry, Princess, we'll figure out what happened. A Moroi never gets sick, and we'll get to the bottom of what happened. As for why I'm here, Headmistress Kirova decided you needed some extra protection considering Vasilisa is still in classes so I'm going to be your new assigned guardian. Once Vasilisa and you graduate, Vasilisa will join me and we will both be your assigned guardians." Dimitri explained and the further into the story he got the more my head hurt.

"So…I have a guardian? And Jesse is still prowling the academy for horny young girls? Perfect." I snorted and closed my eyes again, but opened them when I realized how much of a bitch I just sounded like. "Yeesh, sorry. I get a little snippy when I have a headache." I smiled sheepishly and was glad when he returned it.

"No worries, Princess. I've had to deal with a lot more than a sick and snippy teenage girl." I smiled at his joke and leaned my head back against the wall, enjoying the cool feeling it was giving against my head.

"Well, first things first. If you're going to be my guardian, please, just call me Rose. I hate being called Princess." I said and he frowned, obviously uncomfortable with the non-formal term. "Guardian Belikov, please." He sighed and looked at me before nodding.

"Deal. As long as you call me Dimitri." I smiled and nodded before the doctor came back in. He did some tests on my vitals, and made me stare at a stupid light that hurt my eyes. When he started asking me my name and what month it was I got a little testy.

"You know my name, for god's sake!" I growled and the doctor sighed, putting down the light and removing his glasses. Turning to Dimitri, he wrote some things down on a chart.

"Well, based on her vitals, I would say she's completely fine except for an exceptionally low temperament." I stuck my tongue out at him when he wasn't looking and saw Dimitri hold back a smile. "She's free to go. I'll give you the medication for your headache on your way out, Princess." Dimitri nodded and thanked the doctor before coming over to me and handing me the jacket I had been wearing when I was with Lissa. Speaking of my best friend, where was she?

"Hey, where's Lissa?" I asked, sliding my arms into the sleeves with Dimitri's help. He chuckled and simply guided me outside, which is where I got my answer. Lissa was there in the waiting room, pacing frantically.

"Hey, Liss." I said and she looked up immediately before rushing to me and gripping my shoulders. She looked into my eyes and as I scanned her aura I realized she was extremely on edge with her worry for me.

"Jesus, Rose, are you okay? They wouldn't let me in and I was seriously ready to slap some people. God, your head is killing you." She said, reaching her fingers up to brush against my forehead. I waved her away and shook my head.

"Nonsense, it's bearable." I shrugged and she narrowed her eyes.

"No use lying to me, I can feel how badly it hurts you, remember?" She looked behind me and waved Dimitri over. "Rose's head is hurting her badly, can we get the medication and leave so she can get some rest?" I was about to protest when I felt Dimitri's hand on my shoulder, the warmth of it making me shut my mouth abruptly.

"Of course. Ah, here is the medication." Dimitri took it from the doctor and exchanged a few words with some glances in my direction, signaling that they were talking about me. I sighed and leaned tiredly on Lissa. She placed her arm around me and rubbed my arm gently, whispering in my ear that we could get back to my room soon so I could sleep. I smiled and nodded gratefully, resting my head on her shoulder and closing my eyes.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I was being lifted into strong arms and being carried out of the office. I looked up confusedly and saw Dimitri's face above me and Lissa next to me. "Wha…?" I mumbled and Dimitri chuckled, his chest rumbling against my head.

"Relax, Rose. It's just easier this way." Lissa said and I blew out a breath, too tired to argue. Resting my head completely against Dimitri's chest, I let him carry me to my room.

I awoke the next morning {Or night, I guess} alone in my room with my head feeling slightly better. Groaning and turning to my side, I saw a bottle of pills on my nightstand and a yellow post-it note. On it read:

Take 2 of these when you wake up!

-hugs and kisses—

Lissa

I groaned again and sat up, the pounding in my head increasing with the movement. _God, it's like a never ending hangover_. I reached over and grabbed two of the pills as Lissa had instructed, taking them dry and almost instantly began to feel better. Sighing, I looked at my calendar and saw that classes resumed today, and guess who was in two of mine? Jesse Zeklos. I groaned and got out of bed, quickly stepping in the shower and letting the hot water run over my body.

Once I was fully cleansed, I peered inside my dresser drawers and frowned. Where had all my good clothes gone? Especially my turquoise shirt. I loved that shirt. Sighing, I pulled out some high-waisted jean shorts and a horizontal striped crewneck sweater-shirt that was an off-white color with black stripes. After another moments thought and a look out of my window, I also pulled out some maroon tights to fight against the chill. All together with my brown mini-zip up boots I had to say I looked pretty good. I brushed out my wavy dark brown hair so it rested down almost to my butt and dabbed on some mascara before deeming myself ready to face the day.

Walking outside with my brown leather purse that carried all of my books in hand, I jumped about three feet in the air when I found Dimitri standing outside my door.

"Jesus! Would you quite scaring me?" I yelped, holding a hand to my chest to calm my breathing. Dimitri chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, maybe you should stop being so jumpy." I glared at him and stuck my tongue out, resuming my walk to the breakfast hall.

"So are you just going to follow me everywhere?" I asked. This might get in the way of a few things…

"That's my job." He said with a smile, as if he knew exactly what he was preventing by not letting me out of his sight. Bye bye boys. I sighed and shook my head. The rest of the walk was in silence, and every time I glanced over at Dimitri he was scanning the area. Jeez, I was inside the school grounds, how much danger could I be in besides from one perverted teenager?

Getting to the breakfast hall, I saw Lissa sitting with a group of our friends and she waved to me, pointing to a seat next to her. I smiled and nodded, but pointed at the feeders building to my right. She nodded and turned back to Mason, who apparently had engrossed her in an intense level of conversation. I turned and walked into the separate hallway that held the feeders and stood in line. Looking down into my bag, suddenly there was a hand on top of mine on the handle, and I looked up into the eyes of Jesse Zeklos.


	3. Another Spirit User

**Hey guys I know this is a bit short but I've got a lot going on right now. Thanks for all the reviews they really helped me keep writing!**

**Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 3

"Hey there, Rose." Jesse said with a smile. I glanced to my right to see Dimitri talking with another guardian and for once not looking at me. Figures. "Ooh, you going to call your big bad guardian to come save you? From what, Rose? We're just talking…" His thumb stroked my cheek and I backed up quickly, tripping over the Moroi that was in line behind me and falling flat on my butt. In the next instant Dimitri was beside me, helping me up.

"What happened, Rose? Are you alright?" Dimitri helped me up and followed my line of sight to Jesse. He narrowed his eyes and looked back and forth between us.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just tripped." I said and his eyes narrowed further. I looked at him and smiled, erasing all fear from my eyes. He nodded and I walked out of the hallway, reasoning with myself that I would feed later. When Jesse wasn't around to be the creepy SOB he is.

"Hey, hun, how ya feelin'?" Lissa said as I sat down beside her. I knew she could tell I was afraid of something because of the bond, but she didn't know what. She would have had to be inside my head to know that.

"I'm okay, thanks to those pills my head feels much better." I smiled reassuringly at her and she smiled back before leaning towards me and whispering in my ear.

"Next time he tries something like that, I'll kill him." I gulped and looked at her with wide eyes. So she had seen Jesse through my eyes. I smiled halfheartedly and nodded. The part of Lissa that killed, that was the part that scared me.

"So, Rose, what was it like having the Queen single you out?" Eddie said, shoving three huge bites of pancakes in his mouth.

"Well, it sure did freak me out. She said she wanted me to go to court for a few days." I shrugged and took a bite of Lissa's apple that she handed to me. I smiled in thanks and finished it off quickly. Without blood I was definitely hungrier. I could survive on either, but without blood I needed to strengthen myself with food instead, which wasn't an easy feat.

"Go to court? Jeez. She must think you're something special." Mason said and I shrugged. The Queen had tended to take an interest in me ever since learning I had specialized in spirit.

"All I know is that I'm going with you and they have _awesome _spas at court!" Lissa squealed, acting like the girly girl she truly is inside. I laughed and shook my head. Sometimes I thought I had the better attitude of a Dhampir and her a Moroi.

The bell rang then and I frowned. The Moroi and Dhampir were separated during the morning, so I would have to be without her. She put a reassuring hand on my arm and pointed to her head as she always does to let me know she's always protecting me, even if she can't be with me. I smiled and began walking to my first period: Russian 2. It was ironic that I was walking to my Russian class as I had a Russian bodyguard following me this very moment. He was as silent as ever and simply held open the door for me as I entered the class. Looking around, I didn't see him…

"Ah ha! There she is…Princess Rosemarie Hathaway!" And…there he was. I turned with narrowed eyes to see Jesse strolling in to class. God, I just couldn't get away from him! I glanced at Dimitri and saw he was watching—or more like glaring—at Jesse as he walked up to me and poked my nose with his index finger.

"Jesse, quit it." I said as I turned away from him and sat down at an empty table. He came over and sat down next to me, leaning close so he could whisper in my ear.

"What do you have against me, Rose? I could give you everything you've ever wanted. Come where you belong, Rose…come with me." He whispered, putting his hand on my thigh and slowly sliding it upwards. I clamped my legs together and scooted away from him, shaking my head.

"Is there a problem here?" I looked up at Dimitri looming over me and staring daggers into Jesse. He simply smiled smugly and shook his head, looking at me as he answered.

"No problem at all." He said before standing and sitting across the room, stealing glances at me all throughout class.

At the end of first period I made a beeline for the door, missing Jesse and easily escaping to American Colonial Literature. Dimitri caught up with me quickly and walked beside me.

"Okay, what happened in there? Was he bothering you?" I could tell he was ready to go and arrest Jesse or whatever it is guardians do to troublesome teens, so I shook my head. He didn't try anything, he was just being Jesse. A creppy, perverted, Jesse. But still Jesse.

"No, it was fine. He was just talking." I entered the class and walked away from Dimitri, knowing he probably would have been able to see through my lie. Sitting, I sent a message to Lissa in my head, knowing she was probably listening in.

_This sucks. When's lunch? I miss you already_

I knew I wouldn't get a response, but it still made me feel better that Lissa was always there for me to have one way conversations with. Eh.

I couldn't even focus on the lecture it was so boring. Thankfully my partner gave me her notes to copy tonight so I wouldn't be too far behind. The only part of school I really looked forwards to was the classes I had with Lissa.

Thankfully, next period I had a free period. For other Moroi it would be the time they had their elemental class, but since I was the only one in school who specialized in Spirit, I had this period to myself. Usually I went to the library to "study" or sometimes I was able to sneak away and just hang out in my room for an hour.

"Wait, Rose." I turned and looked curiously at Dimitri. "Headmistress Kirova wanted me to bring you to her office this period." I cocked my head and shrugged.

"Okie dokie, let's go." I turned around and walked in the opposite direction to Kirova's office. Once there, Dimitri opened the door for me and I smiled in thanks, entering the office, I saw Kirova behind her desk as usual, but there was another there too.

"Ah, Princess Hathaway, thank you for coming." She said with a small bow of her head. It was slightly awkward, but I had gotten used to it at this point. I nodded and stayed standing. The other person, a guy that looked about early twenties, stood as well. Dimitri had assumed classic guardian position in the back of the room, always watching and waiting.

"Hey, Princess." I could tell Kirova was shocked at the casual greeting, but I liked it and smiled.

"Call me Rose. And you are?" He smiled and wow, was that a smile. He was tall, even for a Moroi, with tousled brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Adrian Ivashkov. Pleasure to meet you." I nodded, recognizing the name.

"Ah, Queen Tatiana's favorite nephew. What are you doing on a high school campus, Adrian Ivashkov?" Was I flirting? Yes, yes I was.

"Well, that's kind of a long story. The basics are, my aunt sent me here to talk to you because…well, because I'm also a spirit user."

**Okay, okay. I know we all knew he was a spirit user from the books and that this wasnt really a cliffhanger but I had to end the chapter somewhere, right? Talk to you soon!**

**Review. Review. It's off to review we go!**

**~BBSweetie~**


	4. Love Interest

**Hey, guys! So, I know this is a super short chapter, like freakishly short, but my best friend's mom just committed suicide and I'm kind of dealing with a lot right now. But I didn't want you to think I abandoned you so here's this chapter and I hope to see your reviews!**

Chapter 4

I froze as I heard Adrian's words. _Another spirit user? Was that possible?_ I started to shake my head slowly, and then stopped when I saw his aura come into view. It was golden, just like mine. Shocked, I snapped my head up to look at him.

"That's right. We have the same aura. I'm telling the truth." Adrian said smiling. It took me a moment to clear my head enough to bring up my voice.

"But…but how is that possible? I thought for sure I was the only one? Lissa and I researched this for months and we couldn't find any record of another." I said, still finding it hard to believe except for the evidence in front of me pointed exactly to the truth: Adrian Ivashkov was another spirit user.

"My aunt knew of your abilities and after a small incident back at court, she learned of my healing abilities as well. Then, she sent me here." He said. Part of me thought that maybe he was just here to spy on me for the queen, but the other part, the hopeful part, knew what his aura was saying.

"Wow. Like, seriously, wow. What do we do now?" I looked back and forth between Kirova and Adrian, not really sure where to go from here.

"Well, instead of going to your dorm for this period, Rose, we thought it best for you to study with Adrian instead. I'm sure you both have much to learn from each other." Kirova smiled and then the bell for this hour rung, signaling the end of the morning and for the students to break for lunch.

"Well, Rose, you go on to lunch. Mr. Ivashkov, I will book you a room in guest housing where you may put all of your belongings during your stay here. Just remember both of you, tomorrow during this hour you will be meeting in the library." Kirova nodded and waved us away. I smiled a goodbye at Adrian, and he winked at me. Hopefully he wouldn't be another snobby royal, but you never knew. He seemed like a partier, maybe he could get us some good stuff.

I exited the office and walked back down to the common area for lunch, with Dimitri trailing behind as always. It was kind of a long walk, so I found myself in some semi-deep thought. My thoughts were oddly circled…around Dimitri. For some reason I couldn't really stop thinking about him. It wasn't just because he was drop-dead gorgeous—which he totally was—but it was his nature as well. He had naturally good and protective air around him, and his aura was amazingly pure. Sure, it had the brooding thoughts that everyone had coated in a deep red, but otherwise he was a pure yellow, mixed with green and blues. Intelligence, Safety Awareness, and Love Interest. But for who?

**I know, I'm cruel. That probably took you like ten seconds to read. I'm sorry! I promise I'll have more soon.**

**Review. Review. It's off to review we go!**

**~BBSweetie~**


End file.
